


Proud

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Coda 3.15, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion between two men in a committed relationship can sometimes become a game of one up man ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

"You know you are riding this one on the edge Steve," Danny was sitting in the passenger seat after Steve's conversation with the Governor.

Growling at Danny, Steve tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Not only were they cops, Danny they were my friends."

"That…" Danny sighed and put up his hands in surrender. Steve had on one of his bitch faces and Danny knew he needed to proceed carefully. He continued,"…That, is not what I mean. I am talking your tactical stunt back at the house Mr. Navy SEAL. You are pushing the edge on this."

"It was the right move back there Danny." Steve retorted, eyes not leaving the road, but hands gripping the steering wheel harder, so hard in fact, his knuckles were white.

Taking a deep breath Danny looked over at Steve. "Babe, I know they were family, both of them, but you can't keep running into shit like earlier and expect to come out of it."

"Danny!" The hands gripped the steering wheel harder, if that was possible.

"Look. Steve I know this is hard to grasp, but I need you to think about the family you have now before you dive into anything like that again. It is _NOT_ a tactical op." Pausing, Danny soothingly laid his hand on Steve's arm. "You have a family now. A new family. Please don't risk that."

********************************

Steve was quiet as he drank his beer. Danny had gone home to change and get a few things promising to be back later on tonight. The vision kept replaying in his head. It could only be a vision, not that Steve believed in visions, but this seemed so real. Tony, Ben and his father stood there; grinning. Taking a swallow of his beer Steve closed his eyes and savored the hop. Trying not to think about what had happened.

But, the moment had just seemed so real to Steve. Just standing there and smiling at him. When Ben reached out to clasp his hand and morphed into his father Steve had felt a chill. Then Danny's words came back to him. "You are touched by something I cannot explain." That was exactly it. Something, today, gave Steve a gift he never thought he would receive. His father.

"What are you thinking right now?"

 Steve chuckled wryly as Danny leaned forward and kissed the back of his head. "Not afraid to lose me in a combat situation huh?"

"Yeah, well it is the only time I don't worry about you." Danny came around and sat next to him in the chair. " _Much_.”

"So you _were_ worried." The classic smirk on Steve's face almost reached his eyes. Steve's vision, if you want to call it that, still clouding his mind.

"Yes you idiot. I told you I worry. You have a family now. Doris, Mary Anne," and Danny paused and looked at Steve, "me." He said softly.

Steve shook off the vision in his mind and concentrated on Danny. . What Danny was saying was true. Yes, these men were his past and somewhat his present, but he had a family again. "…and Gracie?"

"Yeah. Grace." Reaching out Danny grabbed Steve's beer and took a drink. "You have a family, and, I'd like to think we have a family now. I am not quite ready to lose that. I thought we talked about that."

Steve nodded at Danny's words. "Yeah we did. Sorry Danno." Reaching out Steve grabbed Danny's hand. "I'll try to curb the Navy SEAL instinct, but it is kind of who I am."

"No." Danny squeezed Steve's hand. "You are a cop now with a Navy SEAL background. Today we almost lost you, twice, to some son of a bitch bent on revenge. I don't want to be the one to tell Grace you died playing hero Steve. I can't do that. Please don't ask that of me."

"Come here." Steve pulled at Danny in the chair. "Come on." Danny stood up and sat on Steve's lap. "I will always come back to you." With that, Steve pulled Danny down for a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes reassuring the other. It had been a long day and a difficult one at that. Too many people had died.

When the kiss finally ended Danny laid his head on Steve's chest. They watched the sunset. "Danny?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you so on edge today?"

"Huh?" He leaned back and looked at Steve. "…On edge? What do you mean?"

"Man you were dripping sarcasm like it was a new art form." Steve chuckled. "So, want to tell me why?"

Lying his head back on Steve's chest, Danny just sighed. "I told you why Steven. You have a new family and you were doing stupid Navy SEAL shit."

Steve put his arms around Danny and held him. "That really isn't an answer."

Sighing, Danny snorted through his nose. "I might get a little sarcastic when I am worried. Okay?"

"…A little?" Steve's eyebrows rose. "…A little?" Danny chuckled and slapped Steve's chest. "Okay maybe a tad more than a little."

Barking out a laugh Steve almost tipped Danny onto the grass. "Your version of a little is a little skewed Danny."

Laughing, Danny nuzzled into Steve's chest. "I was worried about you and I don't like it when you play hero and be damned the rest of the world. It scares me that you will throw yourself on a live grenade as often as you do. Sometimes I think I am stupid for caring about you."

"You are not stupid Danno. Please don't say that." Steve said quietly into Danny's head.

Danny kissed Steve's chest and moved his head back to face Steve. "After days like the last couple I can't help but think that maybe I might be in over my head with you."

"Please don't say that Danny." Somehow this had gotten out of control. It was only Steve's intention to razz Danny about him being so sarcastic that last few days. Not make him rethink their relationship. "I was just wondering where all the sarcasm came from. Not this." With a shake of the head Steve leaned in to kiss Danny's soft lips.

They kissed leisurely for a few minutes. It was Danny who pulled back first; with a look at Steve he smiled gently. "The sarcasm is a form of anger. It's possible there is someone in my life I would like to strangle on a regular basis when he pulls shit like he has the last few days. Hell, the last few weeks." The words are soft and quiet like breaking the mood would break something else.

"I really am sorry. I just get into a headspace." Steve looked down at Danny's hand that was laid on Steve's stomach. "I don't mean to be a Navy SEAL ass Danny. I was just trained better than most of the force and I can't help it when I go to that place."

"I know babe, but you got to do me a favor and try and not go there unless it is an emergency. I could have lost you twice in the last 72 hours. I couldn't handle that." With his hand Danny reached up and cupped Steve's cheek. "I love you Steven McGarrett, but you are killing me slowly with this shit."

Leaning into the touch Steve sighed. It would be an old argument before they even started with this conversation. "I can only do my best Danny. Sometimes I will need to be a SEAL other times a cop. It is who I am."

"…Oh, babe." Danny leaned in and kissed his nose. "Just try for me, for us." Steve nodded at Danny's request. Not sure he could form the words. There would be times he would have to use everything the SEALs had taught him, but he was damn sure he would get back to Danny as fast as possible.

"I love you too Daniel Williams." Capturing Danny's lips Steve smiled. "You know how much I love sarcastic Danny?"

Danny chuckled, "How much?"

Steve kissed him deeply and his tongue demanded entry as his grip tightened on Danny. Once they were done with the tongue dual Steve said, "Let me show you."

"…Oh, babe." Both men laughed as Danny got off Steve's lap. Hands joined they headed into the house feeling the grass on their bare feet. "Did I tell you how much I _like_ Steve the SEAL?"

"No." Steve turned and took Danny into his arms when they reached the door, "How much?"

With a laugh, Danny smiled brightly. "Probably about as much as you liked Sarcastic Danny."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I think I like Sarcastic Danny more than you like Steve the SEAL."

 

Both men laughed and Danny stepped up to the challenge. "Well, I am up to showing how sexy and hot I find Steve the SEAL."

 "Shall we go inside and find out _who_ is sexier and hotter Sarcastic Danny?" Steve challenged with a quick kiss on Danny’s lips.

"After you SuperSEAL," Then they headed inside and up to bed.

 The last few days now but a memory to be shaken off, Steve locked up the house and headed up to the bedroom to Danny.  He remembered the vision from earlier in the day. His Dad was proud of him and had been watching over Steve. Steve smiled softly as he slowly made his way upstairs. His Dad was proud.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beautiful beta StaceyK1968. She makes it look good :) 
> 
> Concrit and Comments are most welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
